Koumori, Kitsune and Neko: Mission Accomplished!
by EvilPotatoRawr
Summary: What happens when Organization XIII takes on three new apprentices? Well...they may wish they hadn't. Possible OOC, RoxasXOC, onesided DemyxXOC. T for language and mention of special brownies.
1. The Apprentices

**Hi peoples!! There are three OC's in this fic, listed here so you have some idea of who they are. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Axirus- Number XV. Waist-length brown hair, mahogany eyes and pale skin. Her element is fire and weapon is a katana. Axirus is a Kitsune-hybrid, and the "middle child" of the apprentices. Apprenticed by Xemnas.

Nerix- Number XVI. Choppy, shoulder-length black hair, hazel eyes and pale skin. She has the ability to shape-shift and wields a halberd. Nerix is a Koumori(bat)-hybrid, and the oldest of the three apprentices. Apprenticed by Zexion.

Shiidonix- Number XVII. Shoulder-length light brown hair, hazel eyes and olive skin. She controls gravity and wields a huge kokeshi fan. Shiidonix is a Neko-hybrid, and is the youngest of the three. Apprenticed by Xigbar.


	2. Of Fire Alarms and Kitchen Raids

**Hi people! I HAVEN'T BEEN ON HERE IN. SO. LONG. So since I've been bored over the past month (what a crappy summer. Restraining orders and double-standards suck, and I _really_ _hate _Colorado), I figured I might as well update something. Oh, and I have another story going too, but I still need to type it and edit it and upload it... so, yeah... DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the funny Swiffer commercial, Mountain Dew or anything else mentioned herein, except for Axirus, Nerix, and Shiidonix.**

**'Nuff of my ranting! On with the story!**

* * *

_BEEP._

Axirus jumped at the sound of the fire alarm, cursing loudly. Poor Nerix had had to live with that thing randomly going off for almost two weeks now. They had tried taking the alarm down and changing the batteries, and even throwing it against a wall to shut it up, neither of which had worked. Finally Nerix had just given up and gotten used to it, but Axirus, who was spending the night down the hall in her room, was about to snap and go insane. At two-thirty in the morning it was still going off, forcing the two to stay awake.

_BEEP._

"Damn it!" Nerix hissed. "Just shut up!"

"No kidding. You should just throw that thing out a window," Axirus sighed.

"Then it would somehow float back up to my room and attack me or something."

Axirus giggled at the thought. "Like that fuzzy black thing on your wall? The spider-bee larva?"

Nerix grimaced and glanced over at the fuzzy black thing pinned to the wall by her door, directly across from her bed. Demyx had left it there as a prank the week before, and Nerix hadn't taken it down. Now, however, she was half-tempted, half-reluctant to touch it in case it bit her.

"God! Not that thing!" she squealed. "You're right; it does look like it would attack someone. Kinda creepy."

"We should throw it at someone in the morning."

"YES! Just...chuck it at someone in the middle of the meeting!" Nerix giggled at the thought of it hitting Vexen in the head and causing him to fall off of his chair.

_BEEP._

"We didn't ask you!" Nerix fumed, throwing a volume of _Vampire Kisses _at it, then gasping at what she had done a second later. "NO! Claude! I'm so sorry! You know I didn't mean to!"

The two began laughing and imitating a Swiffer commercial (_come on, you know the one I'm talking about_. _BABY COME BACK!! lol)_

Axirus wormed her way out of her sleeping bag and stood up. "Come on, let's raid the kitchen! I think we left the brownies in there." she paused for a second. "Special brownies," they giggled in unison.

The kitchen was, of course, dark, but it wasn't empty. Nerix and Axirus peeked around the doorway to find another member rummaging through the fridge. They quickly stepped back so they wouldn't get caught.

"Holy crap, that was close! Who _was _that?" Axirus whispered fervently. The older Nobody shrugged in response and gingerly peeked around the corner again. The person had pulled out milk and..._ketchup_... and set them on the counter in front of him, snorting loudly.

"Okay! Who sleepwalks?" Nerix giggled mischievously.

"Um... from what I've seen, Xaldin and Marluxia are the only ones that sleepwalk. Why, is that dude sleepwalking?"

"Kind of. I kind of figured he's sleepwalking since he pulled milk and ketchup out of the fridge at the same time, then _snorted_ and set 'em down."

Axirus was trying as hard as she could not to laugh at the thought. "Follow me! I have an _idea_!"

Nerix rolled her eyes and followed the younger Nobody. "As long as your idea doesn't get us blown up or decapitated, okay."

The two slunk across the threshold and tiptoed over to the counter beside the stove, where their pan of brownies sat untouched. Axirus opened the fridge quietly and took out ranch dressing, barbecue sauce and mountain dew.

"Nerix, grab me some baking soda," the younger Nobody whispered as Nerix reached up and grabbed it out of the cupboard.

It was Marluxia that was sleepwalking, much to the delight of the two Nobodies. The said Nobody mindlessly dumped ketchup into his glass of milk and yawned. Trying not to giggle, Axirus poured the four ingredients into his milk as well and stirred it, careful to add more barbecue sauce than anything else (Marluxia hated barbecue sauce with a passion). Then Nerix grabbed the pan of brownies and the two tiptoed back to the doorway, doubling over in quiet laughter as the Graceful Assassin took a sip.

Marluxia's eyes flew open and he gagged as the two Nobodies burst into laughter.

"What the hell _is_ this _shit_?!" Marluxia roared.

"Run, Axie!" Nerix laughed, grabbing the younger Nobody by her hair. The two took off towards the Grand Staircase with a pissed-off Marluxia right behind them.

"Teleport, dumbass!" Axirus hissed. Nerix immediately opened a portal in front of them and they heard Marluxia curse as they disappeared through it, almost dropping the brownie pan.

"That was _waaaaay _too close," Axirus panted.

"Remind me to never _ever _listen to you again," the older Nobody sighed, "because every time I do, we almost get killed."

"Life's not fun if you never take a chance."

"But if I take any _more _chances, I'll go insane."

_BEEP._

"We didn't ASK you!" The older Nobody shouted at the fire alarm. Then she glanced at the clock.

_Three-thirty._

"Crap. Axirus, we have an hour and a half to sleep."

* * *

**Yay! First chapter! I wrote this chapter in probably twenty minutes. So there's my crappy excuse if it sucks. Please review? *puppy dog eyes* The fuzzy spider-bee larva on Nerix's wall will attack chu if you don't :D No, I wouldn'y do that to you. But if you have any requests for future chapters, PLEASE let me know!! I will be more than willing to write about it! Requests are fun :3**


	3. Go Google It!

**Hey yall! Two updates in a day! *celebrates* Anyway, this is "Go Google It!", a VOCALOID song sung by Megurine Luka and Kamui Gakupo. At least, the version I'm listening to is :3 But yeah... A friend of mine requested this via PM. Shiidonix is regular text, Demyx is in bold. Yay~**

**DISCLAIMER, YO: I own nothing except for Shiidonix! Enjoy!!**

**Oh, and by the way: If you listen to the song while you read this fic, it's really funny!! Plus it all goes together well :D**

* * *

Please do not ask me why!  
**All of you wants to know me, I think…**  
Please do not ask me why!  
**All of you wants to know me.**  
**This is the first time I've ever felt this way~**  
A ROM is what beginners start off with.  
**I want to be the person closest to you!**  
Your VIP is probably fake...  
Will you speak up if you have something you want to say to me?  
**I want to know what you think of me!**  
I'll tell you to just "Go Google it."  
"Go Google it."  
**"What's your email?"**

"Go Google it."  
**"Where do you live?"**

"Go Google it."  
**"Which do you like?"**

"Go Yahoo! Google it."  
**"Can I see you again?"**

"Go Google it."  
**"Do you eat eggplant?" **

"Go Google it."  
**"Who do you like?"**

I can't tell you that.  
You never will act proper enough, will you?  
**I always play your voice on continuous loop**  
I don't think you should quit your day job  
**Every time you talk, it makes you even more cute**  
Why is it written in your diary?  
Will you go home already? You're just being a nuisance  
**I know you're not really thinking that**  
I'll tell you to just "Go Google it."  
"Go Google it."  
**"What's your sizes?"**

"Go Google it."  
**"Colour of panties?"**

"Go Google it."  
**"Are you wearing any?"**

"Go -happily- Google it."  
**"I'll always like you."**

"W-What's that?"  
**"I'll always love you!"**

"Again, goodbye..."  
**"That's what I feel!"**

I already know that  
My heart cannot lie to itself forever...

I'll love and hate the way you act toward me, that much I can understand  
Who is it that you like the most of all?  
"You really are so stupid!"  
"Before you get the wrong idea  
I'll tell you that you can't tell when  
My face is red, but it's all from eating that great tuna."  
**"That's not really the truth."**

"It really is!"  
**"You really love me."**

"You're just stupid!"  
You don't need to go Google my feelings  
Because soon you'll get around my age again  
Please do not ask me why  
I promise the truth there  
**All of you wants to know me, I think…**  
I want to become a sweet girl  
Please do not ask me why  
~Honest feeling~  
**All of you wants to know me!  
I Googled it.**

* * *

**OH MY GAWD I LUFFS THIS SONG!! ...ahem. So, yeah. Review if you like! The more you review, the more I update!! :3 **


	4. Random Accusations and PillCakes

**Yay! I'm updating like a psycho now! :D Yah... I was hanging out with friends and I was really bored and so this idea was born! This chapter starts to incorporate a little RoxasXAxirus... but not much. (Yeah, part of that was we were riding an RTD bus and some guy asked us if we wanted "special brownies". Then we started talking about what he put in it and OH MY GOD! A MANLADY JUST WALKED BY MY WINDOW!! lol sorry... and what would happen if we _ate _the brownies).**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I did not invent coffee, as much as I wish I had. I only own the three apprentices.**

* * *

Axirus yawned and rolled over in her bed, snuggling under her checkered comforter with a soft sigh. Her alarm clock read 7:30 in bright green numbers. That morning marked her third week in the Organization, and she'd wanted it to pass with as little fanfare as possible. Sure, having people dote on her was nice (and a little bit amusing too), but making a big deal out of something like this was _ridiculous. _Roxas had told her that every week she survived in the Organization was something to celebrate, and she'd laughed at the thought. He'd also said that they had had two number XV's before she had come along (at which point, Axirus had agreed with him). She hated celebrating over nothing.

Unfortunately, the rest of the Organization seemed to disagree with her. Roxas, Axel and (an unwilling) Zexion snuck into the Kitsune's room and pounced on her bed, screaming, "WAKE UP!"

"GAH!! What is wrong with you?!" the little Nobody squealed, ears laid back against her head. "am I suddenly not allowed to sleep?!"

"No, smart one," Axel laughed, patting her on the head. "It's your third week anniversary!"

"Yeah. I know that. Now _please _let me sleep," Axirus begged.

"You weren't sleeping when we came in," Zexion pointed out. "Now if you get up, we'll let the day pass with as little celebration as possible. There's a fresh pot of coffee downstairs, along with-"

"COFFEE!!" Axirus screeched. She grabbed her hairbrush and her cloak and sped down the hall, brushing her tangled hair as she went.

"Wow..." Roxas mumbled.

"You like her, don't you?" Axel snickered, his trademark Cheshire Cat grin plastered across his face.

"I do not!!" the Key of Destiny defended with a slight blush.

"Oops, you answered too quickly," Zexion teased.

Roxas stormed off in some random direction, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Funny thing about that," Axel said, "was that it was a random accusation."

By the time Axel, Roxas and Zexion had walked down to the kitchen, Axirus had had three cups of coffee and was glaring at Vexen, wide-eyed, like a rabid animal.

"MY COFFEE!" She spat, hugging the pot of coffee close. Roxas rushed over to her and tried to calm her down, sitting down next to her at the table and turning to face her.

"Axirus, it's okay," he cooed, patting her on the head. "No one's gonna take your coffee. Got it?"

"You're gonna steal it when I let my guard down," she hissed.

"No I'm not. You know me! I don't drink coffee. Right, Axel?"

Axel nodded to the younger Nobodies.

"...You promise you won't take it?" she mumbled.

"Promise."

Axel was having a hard time trying not to laugh. Roxas was trying to maintain eye contact with the girl and calm her down, but to no avail. Axirus's bushy tail twitched and she looked at him disbelievingly, almost as if she was testing his patience. Roxas shot a disapproving glare at the Flurry of Dancing Flames, who retreated to the doorway and burst into laughter. Roxas's face turned a deep shade of red as he glanced back to the Kitsune, who was not more than eight inches from his face.

"Are you okay, Roxy?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. Roxas nodded slightly and backed his chair out away from the table a little. Axel was rolling around on the ground now, face as red as his hair from laughing so hard.

"What is Axel-kun laughing at?" she asked, completely oblivious. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I don't know," he lied. "But, hey- Axel and I- we need to talk about something for a second, 'kay? And no one is going to take your coffee."

"Okay," the Kitsune said. "See you later! I need to go find Shiidonix!" with that, the younger Nobody bounded out of the kitchen screaming "Shiiiiiidooonix~!!"

"Yeah, see you later," Axel gasped, trying to stop himself from laughing. "God, my sides hurt so bad!"

"I'll make them hurt worse if you don't shut the hell up," Roxas snapped. Nerix, who happened to be walking by, stopped when she heard Roxas.

"Ooh! A yaoi moment!" she teased.

"Sorry, Nerix," Axel laughed. "Roxy's got eyes for someone else."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Roxas stomped on the redhead's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oops. Touchy," Axel mouthed. Once again, the blonde stormed off in another random direction, this time to get away from the annoying redhead.

"Holy crap, man! Are you okay?" Nerix giggled, extending a hand to the injured redhead.

"Fine, Nerix. This sort of thing happens all the time," he laughed, now able to breathe. "that's why we celebrate every week you guys survive. Oh, and by the way, Marly is still _really_ pissed at you two. He said he would "Chop your damn head off' if he found you."

"Well, the milk incident was all Axirus's idea. _Not _mine."

After about twenty minutes of wandering around, Axirus finally found Shiidonix, who was practicing controlling her elemental powers. The Neko had managed to make a crystal vase float a few feet off the ground and was now trying to crush it midair. The room was almost completely silent so that she could focus.

"Hey, nii-chan!" Axirus said cheerily after Shiidonix had given up and set the vase down.

"Oh, hi! What's up?"

"Well, there's a crapload of coffee downstairs. Cake, too, for whatever reason. Wanna go pig out on it?"

Shiidonix looked as if she were thinking over the proposition very carefully, as if it were a trap of some sort. Then she looked up at the older Nobody.

"Who baked the cake?" she asked with a suspicious tone in her voice.

"Well, I don't know. I'm assuming either Xaldin or Zexion. Or maybe even Axel. Couldn't tell if it was burnt or not. Why?"

"Someone could have put something in it," the Neko said as if it were really obvious. "Marluxia could be trying to get you back for the milk incident, or Vexen could have put some freakish sedative or crack or something in it. He could be using it to test something on us."

"Never thought of that before," Axirus mumbled. "Oh great, a pill-cake to celebrate surviving three weeks in this overly-sanitized hellhole. But the coffee was fine. Just the usual reaction for me."

Shiidonix laughed at the thought of the "pill-cake".

"Ooh! We need to tell Nerix about the coffee!" Shiidonix shouted suddenly. The Neko pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open melodramatically, typing out 'Yo! Meet us in the kitchen 4 coffee' in about ten seconds, then shut the phone and giggled.

"Where did you find a _cell phone?_" Axirus asked suspiciously.

"I found it," the Neko said slowly.

_Meanwhile, with Sora & Company..._

Sora dug through all of his pockets, a frustrated look crossing his face. Occasionally he would glance up at Donald and Goofy, then go back to rummaging through all of his pockets again (seriously, how many pockets does this kid _have_?) .

"What's wrong, Sora?" Goofy finally asked. Sora looked up at him and sighed, a scowl [taped crappily] on his face.

"Where the hell is my cell phone?"

_Back at the Castle that Shouldn't Be as Big as it is..._

The three apprentices were gathered in the kitchen, passing the pot of coffee around like a group of junkies.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" Saix asked incredulously. Nerix turned to him and glared, as the other two were busy giggling at nothing.

"We likes our coffee," she snapped. "Got a problem with that, Scarface?"

Saix just rolled his eyes and left the kitchen.

"So whats about that cake?" Nerix asked, averting her gaze to said pastry sitting on the counter. The pill-cake smiled and waved at her. At least, that's what the two younger Nobodies saw it do, because coffee is a very powerful thing. Said Nobodies glanced at each other and nodded.

"You know... you can have the cake if you want, Nerix-chan," Shiidonix said.

"Yeah! I'm so full on coffee, I don't think I could eat any of it," agreed Axirus.

"Pansies," Nerix huffed. "All mine then. I ain't sharing."

"Cool. Now we need to go find Zexion and ask him something, okay?" Shiidonix said, dragging Axirus out of the kitchen by her tail.

"_Ow_! Let go, bitch!" Axirus spat. "Oh and yeah. We do need to find him actually. See you later."

It wasn't hard to find Zexion. He was curled up in a beanbag chair in the far corner of the library reading something by Marquis de Sade (I love that dude! XD).

"Hey Zexion!" Axirus said, breaking the silence and causing the Cloaked Schemer to jump in surprise. "Oops, sorry. Anyhoo, what exactly was in the cake? It smiled and waved at us."

Zexion slammed his book shut and glared at the two of them over the rims of his reading glasses.

"I don't know. Ask Vexen."

"But he scares me!" Axirus whined. "He's gonna throw citric acid on me and chop my tail off or something."

"No he won't."

"Yeah he will! Could you ask for us?" the younger Nobody protested. Zexion sighed and took his reading glasses off, setting them on a huge oak table nearby.

"Fine. But you have to come with me."

"Too bad you aren't a little taller, otherwise we would be able to hide behind you or something," Shiidonix commented ruefully.

Zexion pulled a random rock out of his pocket and threw it at the huge metal door that led into the lab, causing the two younger Nobodies to flinch. A moment later it opened with a very disgruntled-looking Number IV standing there.

"Hello, Number IV," Zexion greeted him formally. "We had a question to ask-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN THAT CAKE TO MAKE IT SMILE. AND. WAVE. AT US?!" Axirus screeched, ears laid back against her head.

"I put nothing in the cake," the (stuck-up bastard) Chilly Academic retorted. "However, there was a bit of... oh, what's it..._crack _in the pot of coffee."

* * *

**Vexen you lousy bastard! Shiidonix is allergic to crack! lol. The more you review, the more I luffs you :3 **


End file.
